


Secret Agent Julian Bashir

by cherryontop



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: And his right arm man Garak, the man of mystery.Promotion poster style.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Fic In A Box, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the drawing.


End file.
